The danger in starting a fire
by xoxodarkblue
Summary: Starts directly after 5x17. Steroline. Plot will take a few chapters to set up. Please R&R.


I'm a Sterloine fan and the last TVD episode 5x17 gave me an idea for a plot. This is the first fanfic I've written, so bare with me. It's going to take a few chapters to set everything up so don't mind my ramblings. If you like it so far please feel free to review. Constructive criticism it welcome, but keep negative comments to you.

* * *

Caroline didn't know what the Travelers were planning, she wanted more than anything for nothing to come of what she and Stefan just witnessed but she knew that was wishful thinking. She could look at the bright side of things all the wanted, but she couldn't wish away the inevitable. She looked over at Stefan who was sitting beside her on the couch, wondering how they had escaped back to the Salvatore boarding house without a fight. She sighed. She knew Stefan was not upset with her for not killing Tom Avery, in fact she assumed it was the opposite after their brief talk earlier. But something had awoken inside of her when the Travelers were torturing him, frying his brain to locate the human doppelganger. She had never felt that level of loyalty in someone who was not a blood relative of hers. Never for Tyler, nor Elena or Bonnie.

Stefan stood and walked over to the far end of the living room and grabbed one of Damon's liquor bottles, popping it open he poured two glasses and returned to his spot on the couch, offering Caroline one of them.

"Normally this would be where I would cheers to something…" He spoke, not yet looking her way "but I honestly cannot think of a thing" He finished, clinking his glass with hers and welcoming the taste after he brought it to his lips.

"At least we are both still alive." She mentioned, always the one able to create a positive. Caroline stared at the dark alcohol in the glass she held, worried that if she had one she'd have another, and then she wouldn't be able to stop. It had been a long past few days and she wanted nothing more than to forget them, she knew with enough liquor she'd get what she wanted, at least for a little while.

"Well… partially..." He interjected with a smile. At least this got a small laugh out of her.

Caroline took the double shot of bourbon and couldn't help but remember lying in Stefan's arms only hours before. He was her best friend, and as far as she was concerned would always be. She was more comfortable with him than anyone after hurting Tyler, and Elena had so much going on with the ripper virus and Damon they weren't as close as they used to be. But sleeping next to Stefan she had felt more than comfortable… she had felt safe… content? Her body had felt warm instead of the usual cool and there was a tingling that stretched through her in the areas that leaned against him. She could only guess that it had been her hand that found it's way to his in their slumber, and she tried to forget the sensation that she was doing something wrong as she had quickly pulled her hand away from his. She poured herself another glass as Stefan stuck out to the forest. He needed to hunt, if he didn't satisfy the paining hunger he was experiencing quickly, and with animal blood, they would have another problem entirely.

Caroline was hit with an overwhelming feeling of loneliness after Stefan had stepped out. It hit her again that she wasn't the one who saved him. If she had been sent alone would he still be here with her? Enzo had done the dirty work. Yet again it seemed she was unable to do whatever it took to protect the people she cared about. Caroline poured another glass. She hated feeling powerless. One of the many things she loved about being a vampire was that in most situations, she was in complete control. Nothing could stop her, nothing could hurt her or the people she loved. She would live forever in the company of great friends, stay young, keep to a healthy blood bag diet and answer to no one. Except originals, hybrids, immortal witches, any witch who had mastered their abilities really, travelers… She didn't feel like she was on top of the food chain anymore. Her life seemed more like a fight to stay undead than living forever. She had another shot, then another…

As Stefan walked back into the room Caroline couldn't help but notice how attractive he was. His eyes had a slight brightness to them, and his skin a subtle glow that drew her in. The after effects of feeding. She wondered how magnetizing he would be after a real drink. Human blood. Caroline quickly shrugged off the though. Where had that come from? Then remembered how jealous she had been of Elena when she was the one to catch his eye years ago and not her. She still couldn't believe Elena had chosen Damon over Stefan. You couldn't do any better than Stefan. He was kind and loyal, steadfast. A regular knight in shining armor that would always do right by you. It was so easy to get lost in a conversation with him and not feel the time passing. Even when he was brooding you could tell what he was feeling from his eyes, although he had come close to mastering keep his face neutral to not give anything away. Caroline daydreamed of being the object of his affection. Stefan looked at the bottle then looked at her surprised, taking a seat next to her.

"Didn't realize I'd come back and have to close up the bar" He joked.

Caroline glanced at the bottle and to her amazement it was nearly empty. She didn't know how long Stefan had been gone, but she certainly hadn't considered in that time that she had drank almost the entire contents of the solution. Stefan placed his hand over hers and searched for her eyes as he sensed her dismayed reaction.

"Calm down, I'm sure Damon won't even notice. He's been on a bit of a binge himself lately"

She nodded slightly, trying to keep herself from blushing as she stared back into his eyes for a moment. It had to be the alcohol influencing her, but there were butterflies forming in her stomach and not cute, light, bouncing butterflies. It was a deeper stir than that, a hunger she hadn't wanted to feel. She remembered the same sensation shortly before drifting off to sleep… lying in that car with Stefan.

_"It was natural to feel something. You haven't had any close contact since that day with Klaus. It was natural, it was natural" _Caroline tried to get the voices in her head to silence. It was hard to keep anything to herself, and the last thing she needed was to give off a vibe to Stefan that she was upset or had a school girl crush on him. He had enough going on. She was being selfish. Tears began to form at the corners of her eyes. The travelers had put Stefan through so much. Recalling his screams as they prodded him she felt knots tie in her stomach. A wave of emotion hit her, and suddenly she started to feel dizzy. What would she of done if something had happened to him? The travelers were more powerful than her, and with them she was outnumbered, but she wished she had been there instead of on the other side of a phone. She wanted them all dead. She wanted to be the one to do it. Stefan must of noticed the crimson liquid beginning to trickle down her cheek, even though she had turned her face in an attempt to hide it.

"Caroline, what is it?"

She let go of his hand which had still been covering hers.

"Nothing… I don't know…" She slurred, the fogginess hitting her full force now as she tried to speak. She hadn't remembered getting this drunk. She hadn't realized she could still feel this drunk. "There's something wrong with me…" Her head made it's way to his shoulder as she slowly adjusted to a more comfortable position sinking into him.

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with you Caroline Forbes."

There was no helping the tears now. She wasn't sobbing, but they were flowing more freely than she would care to admit after the fact. Caroline struggled to sit up straight.

"And now I've ruined your shirt." She blubbered.

"A little blood never hurt anyone" Stefan stood up, wrapped one arm around Caroline's back and looping the other under her legs, picking her up effortlessly.

"What's going on?" She asked, starting to drift into a drunken stupor.

"When you have a party and only invite yourself, this is what happens" He scolded. Walking up the stairs to his room

"It's been a rough few days; I shouldn't have left you alone in here with the bourbon collection on display"

Caroline stared back at him, hearing his words but not able to comprehend them, but it registered that they were now in his room. _His room. _

"I'm putting you to bed. You have to sleep this off."

Stefan pulled down the covers and laid her down gently, and it suddenly occurred to Caroline that soon he would be leaving her. She reached out and grabbed a handful of his jacket. She had almost lost him, it was too soon to consider letting him out of her sight. She didn't care that it was more than that, she didn't care that she was making herself out to sound needy, or desperate.

"I don't want to sleep alone."

"You don't have to" He replied as he lay down next to her. Caroline burrowed herself against him, and in a moment, she was dreaming.


End file.
